


【龙背3】胜者之歌

by Lordictator



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/F, Group Sex, Multi, Verbal Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordictator/pseuds/Lordictator
Summary: 她至始至终没有战胜过ZERO，只是大张旗鼓的吩人记录，吟诵着讽刺的胜利的歌。
Kudos: 2





	【龙背3】胜者之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 给姬友的生日礼物，12345 x ZERO，含群p粗口和私设，可能有设定不严谨的地方

《胜利之歌》  
教会都市梅露克里斯是一块书声与喧嚣压过自然之歌的不灵之地，聚居了太多愚钝的人，如嗡闹勤苦的工蜂，在巨大蜜巢内自产自销。书与楼房是这里文明的代名词，人借纸木封存封存智慧，以房屋容纳膨胀的繁衍。尽是些方方正正的东西，把家园装饰得死气沉沉。  
战火曾频繁摧残梅露克里斯的财产，书本被烧毁，又不断被重写。执笔者唯有倾心于更迭的救星，感激着亲吻主人的鞋尖，把笔下的文明扭曲成君主的意愿，才能委求一口喘息。新的掌权者想要怎样的历史，学者就为他们编写新的故事。如此一来，梅露克里斯真正的历史或许远比从天而降的女神更扑朔迷离，像酥皮与黄油层层堆叠着，揭开一面，底下还有更捉摸不透的千张。  
圣堂图书馆一如既往被先前的战火波及，两个月了仍未恢复。它像个造血功能退化的老人，心脏被一个穿着暴露的疯女人吓到衰弱，地下室堆积的书页残渣可以算堵塞血管的脂质。  
管理员们久久笼罩在空中獠牙狰狞的巨物的阴影下，每逢来到这里，他们便怠惰工事，不写作也不研讨，只管向学生叙述当日的恐怖，坚白的巨龙用它的翅膀拦腰撞断了钟塔，烈火把网纹理石烤成了碳。好在五位女神咏唱者齐聚一堂，以歌声送走了战乱。  
他们的磨蹭引来了新主子的不悦，ONE放置了原领主残党讨伐队的事务亲自来督促。ONE清楚他们惧怕背叛者ZERO卷土重来，要将他们从畏怯中拖出来。  
以往，与ZERO有关的记载总是在ONE的亲自指导下撰写，被她视为团结军民的手段之一。这是她从推翻的领主身上学到的。只是区别在于，原领主们篡改历史，禁止民间的谈论传播，待人民们随时间忘却，就和新住民无疑了。而ONE只是选择利于统治的内容，同时更倾向于灌输利好团结对外的概念，如“ZERO是无差别的杀人魔”、“ZERO是要杀光歌姬独占力量的背叛者”，以此稳固民心。会动摇军队的，如ZERO针对歌姬零零散散的几次袭击（尤其是歌姬战败了的），则不予记录。  
学者不算不能理解ONE的所作所为，她的目的很明确，管好妹妹们，治理好城邦，让人民意识到他们生活在女神的保护之下，就算是ZERO这样恐怖的怪物也无法毁灭他们的家园。这是守护和平必行之事。  
只是他们不理解ONE最近唐突的浮躁，以往学者从不敢在她面前提到那位背叛歌姬一字一句，连记录都要千斟万酌。而ONE带来一批士兵和魔偶来重铸图书室时，只对学者说：按你们的习惯尽情记录吧。  
明明前几卷初稿都不甚ONE满意，学者叩问ONE为何不再赐教， ONE回答说：这样无论是妹妹们还是自己，还是ZERO，都算客观的存在过了。  
沉稳的歌者如此暧昧的交代完，便一人前去了书库，不期打扰。学者一头雾水地和士兵打成一片，才知晓最近教会都市附近却流言有高等龙族出没——ZERO似乎很快就要回到这里来了。  
又或许，她早早潜伏在了城内，和两年前被处死的“薄红双目的魔女”一样，闯入民房偷盗杀戮，对老人与孩童亦不留情。

流言半真半假，匿藏城中的杀人鬼已经生不如死很久了。  
以往ZERO懒得东躲西藏，但现在她每天都要面对围捕的追兵，左臂右眼的剧痛，饥饿疾病，还有扰她休憩的焦虑。寻找米海尔让她心力交瘁，若不是为了把不省心的笨蛋龙拎回家，ZERO绝不会舍身犯险出现在她深恶痛绝的教会都市。这里一丝千年树的歌声都听不见。  
现在ZERO的烦躁多了一条，醒来发麻的视线被刺眼的颜色充斥，鲜红的绳索如鳞次栉比的毒蛇缠满了她的四肢，拉扯着腰腿的衣裙，令她呼吸不畅。  
她失去意识前的一刻在是废弃的妓院，这对在野外吃了一星期烧生肉的她而言是宝库。她清楚妓女们爱把钱财塞进床垫弹簧里，床底下和地下室柜子里偶尔藏着莺妇人的零食和药品，与用过的肠衣、当季迷信的避孕壮阳食品、和不说还以为是新鲜食人鱼肚之类的东西混在一起。  
显然，ZERO不可能在累昏死过去前把自己的双手双脚全部绑在屁股后，这趟出门是她负伤以来第一次使用义肢，仅仅是摆动手臂剧痛沉重，更别提活动手指。  
就算是梦游，她也只会拿利器剁断男人的生殖器。  
“嘶…”她尝试挪动膝盖，绳索像是魔王被惊扰的爪牙将她抓紧。这一下束紧了她的左肩，短小的残臂因缺血撕心裂肺的痛，缝线的凹疤烫得仿佛被倒了滚油。  
柔软光滑，纤细富有弹性——这是满足情趣用的缚绳，不像普通的麻绳布满密密麻麻的草刺。ZERO被数不清的绳索和五花八门的绑法拴过，作为杀人鬼出名后换成了铁链。是要自己顺服，要这幅身体妖娆，要魔女的日子难过，还是要她命，仅凭被捆绑的体感ZERO就能通络对方的想法。  
而绑出这虽然很痛很紧，看似牢固实则业余杰作的人，她——  
“拿着情趣用具干最没情趣的事，我的熟人里只有你会做这么败兴的事了，ONE.”ZERO头也不抬地说，对方肯定早就觉察了自己的苏醒，她只是在珍稀来之不易的寂静。而ONE的绑法，完全就是军队栓睡袋。  
“你有很多仇人，ZERO。换成别人只会把你捆得更紧。”穿着不合时宜皮衣皮裤的短发少女翻过书页，仅用书虫对待书中插画敷衍的态度瞄了一眼ZERO——就算是作为插画，ZERO那只遮住了关键部位的布片和勒在白净肌肤上的红绳，也算是ONE最不喜欢的淫秽书物了。又很巧，ONE不仅不喜欢ZERO这样仿佛从悲剧诗歌中走出的女子，也不喜欢书里的插画，图像总和她理解的故事大相径庭。ONE的五感敏锐过度，带来困扰多于利好，逐年累月变得越来越喜欢文字这样僵硬冰冷的东西。而ZERO总是让自己红润的皮肤洒满鲜热的血，残忍而抚媚的出现在自己眼前，吟唱着嘶叫般的悲歌。  
她几乎是文字的反面，不断侵蚀自己的幻梦。  
“别人应该是提我去见你。你把我留在这里，是想在这个好地方姐妹叙旧？”  
“我和你没有什么好叙旧的。”ZERO暴躁的嗓音总让ONE头疼。明明是个女人，重音时声带振得像个喝酒的醉汉。ONE等耳膜不再刺痛，单刀直入地问：“你为什么会来教会都市的妓院？要杀光亲妹妹独占力量，不等到完全状态吗。”  
而且还是这么一副狼狈不堪的模样。才两个月，就匆匆装上义肢了，真乱来。  
“显然我出现在妓院合情合理，你这种人在妓院才匪夷所思。”ZERO反讽她。一个身材明显处在发育中的娇小少女坐在妓院豪华套间的正中央，看书。好像还是历史书。只有ONE能顶着这么稚嫩的脸在最不合理的场合做最拽的表情。  
ZERO在妓院不省人事还要败她所赐。这片南部郊区的治理显然因为ONE抽取兵力落下了，被一些领主残党伺机报复，丢了几具病死的尸体到田间。这里算是梅露克里斯最穷苦的农区，市民不敢处死染了病的牲畜，粮仓被脏老鼠爬过仍然在做买卖。ZERO随手牵了一匹小牛走，和平常一样剥了皮毛烤食，没想过被ONE这样间接坑害。  
一想到这里她就火大。“你是要找女人做吗？你不会以为和女人做就是干净的了吧，ONE.”  
还是这么嘴不饶人。——ONE往往表情稀少，所以有波澜时她的想法不难读。但只要有这阵皱眉ZERO就算舒了心。  
“可不能这样说哦，ZERO姐姐。ONE姐姐是在市民眼中是最神圣的守护者呢。”  
ZERO坐立到一半听得脸麻，她几乎是靠着单臂的力量把自己的身体撑起来，最终维持在一个尴尬的侧坐，但这总不会比被捆得躺在地上更弱势。“怎么，处女妹妹也在嘛。”  
不过至少，这样能嗤笑FOUR了。  
“处——刚才的话我会当没听见，毕竟亲爱的ZERO姐姐是不会这样说我的。”穿着体面的栗发女性冲白发女人挤出毫不在意的微笑。  
“处女妹妹。FOUR，我说你是铁处女。啊，你这么口蜜腹剑，实际你也不是处女吧，可能那里已经用得又松又习惯，很难去了，所以才这么平静接受自己是处女，因为已经是吃饭睡觉一样平常的事了，就干脆当没有过了啊。”  
“怎——”ZERO的话如一笔笔黑绿调色的水彩不断涂在FOUR脸上。FOUR听得不自在，手指几度要扎进掌心里。  
“ZERO，你不要刺激FOUR。”  
ZERO锋头一扭盯住ONE，“你找来顶嘴的妹妹不中用呢。如果你们这些烦人的妹妹都死了的话，我退休了还可以来这里当柜娘。”  
“ZERO姐姐不要再这样说了！你、你故意气ONE姐姐才这样是吗？怎么能在这种地方接客……”  
“哼，还知道接客这个词嘛，FOUR。”对方一瞬慌了，ZERO顺势变脸吼道：“快给我解开！”  
“这怎么行，解开了就不能和ZERO姐姐缠绵到底了。”另一阵阴阳怪气的声音激掉ZERO满身鸡皮疙瘩。金卷长发的大胸女人扭着腰臀解开帘子走进来，薄薄红晕的颧骨上点着一颗泪痣。FOUR倒也是，刚才还被吓出哭腔，这下突然又在FIVE面前仰头兜回泪水叉起了腰，摆出游刃有余的姿态。  
“哼，不仅处女妹妹在，婊子妹妹也在嘛。”ZERO冷笑，但只笑了一瞬。她无可救药的妹妹们，FIVE只对姐姐的污言秽语露出陶醉的表情，她身后还跟着一个驼背的长发僵尸，阴森地朝着这边嘿嘿哼笑。  
好，连不说人话的漂亮妹妹也在。真是倒了天大的霉。TWO呢？她最好有在厨房里给姐妹认真准备大餐。啧，不现实吗。已经四人了，又是大姐的号召力。TWO应该第一次来妓院，多半还在闲逛。但是她们怎么会在这里，不待在自己受拥护的国家，有事没事来教会都市集体唱儿歌吗？  
“ZE、ZERO姐姐！你怎么能骂我是处女！你，你以前对我很温柔的！”  
“原来你认为处女是脏话？你的观念和你的性格一样有问题。”ZERO不去管听了一句辱骂上头得像嚼了毒草一样扭着腰肢的FIVE，朝着FOUR大吼：“处女、处女、处女——处女——！”  
“不要再说了！”FOUR尖利地大叫，把原本还在哀求ZERO也用同样方式侮辱自己的FIVE叫得顿住了嘴，ONE捂紧了耳朵，只有THREE还在森森地笑。  
好了，这下她该把TWO也吓回来了。在野外吃坏肚子旧伤复发，昏厥醒来被五个不知道要对自己干什么的问题妹妹包围，连做噩梦都不会梦到这么恐怖的事。  
“既然ZERO姐姐都要这样侮辱我，那就算是为了证明给ZERO姐姐看，我也愿意委曲求全。”  
“不要说什么为了我，恶不恶心。”  
ZERO不明白FOUR说的委曲求全是什么，总之先贬她。  
“不，这绝不恶心。既然ZERO姐姐都已经性情大变了，那我也会好好用行动告诉ZERO姐姐，我被ZERO姐姐误解得有多深。”  
“误会？我对你有什——啧、”  
栗发少女忽然跪上ZERO坐着的床，床板和弹簧劣质老旧，如海面浮木，FOUR膝盖磕上去便弹得两人歪歪扭扭。FOUR有惊无险地稳住，伸手拉过失衡栽倒下去的ZERO——自己被这个顶着ZERO姐姐脸庞的人欺负了这么久，终于在指甲一不小心卡住绳索的一瞬掐进皮肤，逼她露出了痛苦的神情。  
真的是不小心的，自己只是要去扶住ZERO姐姐而已。至于早上刚剪掉现在又冒了点出来的指甲，这只是上天给自己关上的一扇窗，怪不到她头上。ZERO姐姐一定会理解的。  
但不愧是ZERO姐姐，明明手臂这么发达，但皮肤还是和奶油一样软。  
“啊啦、FOUR姐姐，你要对ZERO姐姐干什么！”  
FOUR根本没准备理FIVE。况且她从刚才就很在意：ZERO右眼好像睁不开了。眼眶似是抹多了胭脂的嫣红，眼皮上新生了黑色的癍疤。很不舒服的样子，是染了什么病吗？可怜的ZERO姐姐，明明她的眼睛比贵族的宝石珠玉更瑰丽的。  
“FIVE，你就在那里闭嘴乖乖看着。我可不像你只会巧舌如簧。”  
FIVE弯起双眼，抱着蓬松的卷发，笑得像只甜到了糖块的老虎。“FOUR姐姐这是在夸奖我哦？”  
FOUR凑近ZERO，轻轻舔舐那只睁不开的眼皮，那里意外的有着一些花香味，仿佛亲吻一个湿软的香囊。“不愧是长女的ZERO姐姐，受了伤也与众不同。”  
ZERO深呼吸，冷冷瞪着FOUR的盈盈笑意：“你知道什么是最大的不同吗？那就是你们变成尸体，而我活着继续剁你们的骨头，把你们的肉块脂肪宰了送给大腹便便的屠夫，让络腮胡子的油腻中年男吃掉。”  
“残忍的用语。你到现在都还没有明白你的处境。”ONE出声警告，但她对面的套间大门轰然断裂，门板稀稀落落地坍塌，TWO手中仍捏着把手，不可置信地望着ZERO.  
ONE按住太阳穴，这已经是TWO当着自己面拉坏的第8扇门了，而她从第3扇起就见怪不怪。现在如此吃惊，应该是正好听见了ZERO比毒舌还烈的诅咒。  
“是啊是啊，人家恨不得马上把ZERO姐姐吃干抹净。但我喜欢ZERO姐姐的毒舌哦，只是听听就要湿了~”  
FIVE舔唇砸嘴的声音再度惊吓到TWO：“诶？为什么你们在讨论吃掉对方的话题？这么饿我们去森之国烤陆鸟的肉不行吗！？这次我一定吧FIVE那份烤得又咸又辣！”  
“TWO姐姐，我们是要做这种事哟。”  
——FOUR伸手按上ZERO裸露平坦的小腹，妆模作样的拉扯高腰处亮黑的蕾丝衣料，显摆给有恋人的TWO.FIVE直接扑上来，床垫像被炮火击中一样地动山摇。金发的放荡女人不断扭着小麦色抹得油亮的裸露后臀，把沉重的腿铠刺进破烂的床垫里，浪叫着拉开ZERO胸前的黑束带。她故意扯着丝布边角勾住白发女人的乳尖，在一声惊叫中狠狠敞开那两片薄薄的丝料。ZERO的双乳被她浮夸的动作扯得颤动，粉红的乳尖不受控地弹跳在两个妹妹绯红的脸颊前。  
“啧、FOUR！我要把你的手指砍了塞到你肛门里——还有你FIVE！我要用FOUR的指甲捅穿你的呃啊——”  
FIVE从不忍受自己蛮横的欲望，手套都不脱便揪住了在她眼底下引诱着她的乳粒。金发女郎噢嘴浮夸地大叫，把热气呼呼地吹上ZERO应激挺动着的白乳，拇指食指来回揉搓着中间的粉嫩，仿佛正在被捉弄敏感部位的是她自己。她不断外提ZERO的乳尖想把硬挺的玩物拉得更长，空出食指摩擦顶面的微凹，腰臀急躁地前后扭动，欲求不满地模拟着性交。ZERO出口辱骂她，转口又怒骂指甲老刮到自己的FOUR，FIVE反而更陶醉地催促FOUR快点把ZERO姐姐剥干净。  
“TWO姐姐，帮我按住ZERO姐姐。”FOUR丢掉从THREE手里抢过来的剪刀，刚刚床被FIVE这女人震得太恐怖，她剪断ZERO下身的布料和腿部的几根绳索重绑，剪刃和指甲不小心在ZERO小腹和大腿内侧划出了几道细细的血痕。但托这几道伤口的福，ZERO噤声中断了几次对她的谩骂。  
“你们要做吗？要做的话，我也有想试验的东西……那些森林里的居民，体质很平凡。但ZERO姐姐的话……嘿嘿、嘿嘿嘿嘿……”紫发少女勾着身体逼近，她修长不经打理的发丝的阴影同蠕动的章鱼般布上红瞳女人透白的胴体。ZERO不惧怕任何一个妹妹，但她会把妹妹们的麻烦程度进行心理分级——THREE毫无疑问是最麻烦的那个。  
“你们——”“ZERO姐姐怎么了？”FOUR迷离地凝视长女的红瞳，指腹触摸着柔软的阴唇。  
显然，被ONE打断一条手臂，被你们五个好妹妹绑起来当玩具，现在被你问怎么了。而且FOUR这算什么，蹭蹭不进去？铁处女再怎么装样子也是变成钢处女吗。  
“TWO和ONE姐姐也来帮忙吧？”  
“我？要怎样……”TWO惊慌地望向ONE，ONE只是继续撑着脸翻她的书，“FOUR妹、我可没听说有这样的预定啊！”  
“歌姬的力量一直是我的困扰……要是没有这随力量滋生、一直折磨我的性欲该多好？我一直压抑着，所以我明白忍耐有多么痛苦。”FOUR的机灵脸已经免疫了ZERO络绎不绝的脏话，在惊悸与兴奋间来回跳动着。“现在有帮她人解脱的机会，我们歌姬作为世界的拯救者，不该化解她们的苦难吗？TWO姐姐，就算是曾经想要杀光我们的ZERO姐姐也该拥有这样的权利……”  
ZERO宁愿FOUR现在是在咏唱而不是在说话，死得大卸八块都比听她说话要好过。  
“……完全没听懂！而且有圣特在，我一点都不痛苦！”TWO快口回答。  
“没事的TWO姐姐，我们只需要知道ZERO姐姐很痛苦，她需要我们的帮助就行了。”  
FOUR这家伙绝对在心里骂TWO是笨蛋恋爱少女。  
“我们还要让ZERO姐姐说出她仇恨我们的原因不是吗？要是ZERO姐姐吃软不吃硬，我们姐妹间以后不就能好好相处了？来，TWO姐姐，我去掉几根绳子，这样ZERO姐姐就有可能跑掉了。你只要负责把ZERO这样抱住……”  
“诶、诶！ FOUR妹！你怎样拴上去的！好厉害！”  
“FOUR姐姐意外的擅长这种事情嘛，明明一直被ZERO姐姐说处女的。”  
“有一个令人困扰的变态使徒罢了。还有，我只需要ZERO、ONE、TWO姐姐夸我就够了，不需要FIVE你仿制。偶尔也学着ONE姐姐安静一点。啊，你的话最好永远都闭上嘴。”  
“人类如何善待狼，野性总引它回归荒林。愚者如何苦心劝告，爱恨总牵她步入深渊。狼的胃袋与她的唇舌，总贪得无厌……”  
“FIVE! 你能不能稍微过去点，你的胸部真的很占位置！”  
……操蛋。  
ZERO已经完全不懂自己该拿什么样的表情去看待吵闹的FOUR和FIVE，拿着剪子不知道想干什么的THREE，还有把自己的腿一下掰到脱臼的TWO。被迫把私处暴露给这些不知到底要干什么的笨蛋，简直生不如死。  
FIVE的手指进来了，娴熟有力地扩张，ZERO在她恶意上勾还按住了阴蒂的一刻屏住呼吸，FIVE更贪婪地捏住了长女的一只乳房，探出湿润灵活的舌尖把顶端舔得脏乱不堪。  
FOUR嘴硬到头还是顾虑了她的指甲，把姐姐让给了外貌完全是她姨妈的妹妹。这算是FOUR留给她想象中的ZERO最后一丝的温存吗？可笑的侥幸，但就算逃出去了会愈合，ZERO也不想被FOUR的手指捅进下体，会再也不想性交的。——就算它现在没有那么长。  
可被FOUR触碰胸乳的时候也不好受，她就是个听了一招半式就急于炫耀的虚荣女孩儿，慢吞吞地捏着，力度掌控差得透顶，直接时不时会扎进乳晕。拙劣地学着FIVE的浮夸手法，后来也像只试吃食的猫一样，小心翼翼的，一次只取一舌面的水。  
ZERO向来是在性事里比较安静的，但此刻安静下来并非享受，反，她光看着这几个活生生的咏唱者就生不如死。她不想骂到一半频繁被呛住，呻吟也好惨叫也好，一星半点都不想交代给愚蠢的妹妹。  
而像个尸体一样安静的话，性侵的人反而容易失去兴趣。男人是这样，但女人她就茫无所知。  
ZERO很久没和女人做了。她回忆自己和女人性交的经历，虽然比只会像机关一样来回抽插的男人好些，但都不甚满意。  
ZERO所知的绝大多数女人穷极一生卑微地满足男人，麻木到最后都不知道如何取悦自己。学会了的也只吝啬于自我满足。曾有过些她不想杀掉的懂得恩情或恐惧的女人，会为自己送食物和药品，她们有些疯了的，甘愿同杀人鬼齐享天伦之乐。ZERO不介意把苦于性欲的女性弄得高潮连连，但当ZERO命令她们也伺候自己时，ZERO总是狠按她们的头以补全生涩的技术。  
现在想来，唯一给她留下舒适印象的只有紫绀。但那或许不算性爱，只是在自己没有那么憎恨这个世界之前，她温柔、娴熟、而别有想法的哄骗。那时自己尚且愚蠢到相信紫绀伪装出的真心实意，天真地认为她未经自己同意的殷勤富含了感情，温厚深沉地附着在她甘甜的唇舌与指节上。那的确是ZERO在妓院被奴役以来最舒适的一次性事，但她早该想到的，讨好与献媚，早就灌满了紫绀与薄红的皮囊。  
咔。剧痛要把ZERO的脸撕裂开——TWO听了FIVE的使唤，伸手抓捏自己的腰臀，但TWO的怪力荒唐无比，一下掐的皮肉青痛，ZERO不可控地往前挣扎，又被TWO的臂肌撑得义肢发出要断裂的声响。  
“喂！ONE！你不管教一下你的蠢妹妹们吗！”ZERO咬牙对看书的少女怒吼，阴道被FIVE插得痉挛连连。  
“歌姬的力量伴随着性欲。这很难克制，随她们喜欢吧。”ONE全程在看书， “反正‘和女人做就是干净的’，不压制性欲的你也不会损失什么吧。”  
“你这家伙……我以为你会是更禁欲的死榆木脑袋。”  
“我不禁欲。或许我比妹妹们都懂得压制的困苦。”ONE抬眼，凝视ZERO被抓出红印的胸乳和淫乱的两腿间，但即便是这样的场面她也一无所动。“这也是拜你所赐的，ZERO.”  
“从我这里抢夺了力量去当救世主还要挑三拣四的啊。不想使用力量后性欲大涨就乖乖让我杀掉，这么简单的——唔！”FOUR突然抬头亲吻了她，ZERO仰头撞到了TWO的铁脑袋。“喂！”  
“怎么了ZERO姐姐，没想到我会突然有这种恋爱行为？”  
“你脑袋主业是自我感动吧，明明接吻技术比臭男人还烂。别取些漂亮名字了。”FOUR又急红了脸，跪坐起来连ZERO带TWO一起按到在床里，ZERO睁着眼睛，FOUR又吻上去，ZERO直接伸出舌头刺进她的口腔，猛烈地顶在栗发女孩儿的舌根处。FOUR被突袭得咬下了牙齿，ZERO很有先见之明地溜出，嗤笑着探进，狠狠抵在牙床上，撕咬她的嘴唇，撬开FOUR慌张的牙齿伸进去摩擦对方的舌头，仿佛一个扒了少女衣服就跑的飞贼。  
FOUR被她突如其来的针对吻到腿软，很快满嘴唾液地跌下了床。“结果还是纸老虎的铁处女嘛……FIVE——！把你的手拿开！”  
金发歌姬突然抽离了挤在长女身下的手指捏住双乳，不留情面地抓捏起来。  
“我嫉妒了哟ZERO姐姐！我也想被ZERO姐姐这样淫乱地湿吻。”  
“——FIVE! 你这巨乳猪女人——”  
她越捏越来劲，甚至把她的汹涌双乳挤到白发歌姬脸上，TWO在ZERO身下抗议着要被FIVE压死，FIVE才拍拍ZERO的侧乳坐了起来。THREE举起剪子刚想上前一步，结果FIVE就退到ZERO双腿间占住了位置。  
“不要？那就我来吻ZERO姐姐吧~”  
“你这——唔、啊……”  
FIVE的确巧舌如簧。舒适感酥酥麻麻地淌过ZERO的脑海。  
阴蒂被她精准的勾弄挺立肿胀，被舌面的纹路摩擦得兴奋跃动，软软的舌背刮得湿漉漉。如细小的弹珠，最敏感的部位被FIVE肆意玩弄在唇舌间，每次抚过都将里外舔了个翻转，没有一丝缝隙被落下。  
“唔、FIVE你这——”  
淫欲的器官不断在FIVE的舔舐下溢出汁液，被她狂乱的舔弄溅了不少在奶白的乳房上。每当她忽然顶上正中，或是忽然含紧了吮吸，它几乎要跳得比心脏更快，险些要在她的嘴里潮吹出来。——舒爽得飘飘欲仙。ZERO对性事的体感永远坦诚。而且FIVE在口交时，那张嘴终于不再有事没事浪叫，她安静时的脸艳美了许多。要是FIVE不是这么一个满口淫语的歌姬妹妹，只要不是妹妹就顺眼，ZERO毫不介意有五个她这样的床伴。  
FOUR似乎给自己鼓足了气又坐起来挤FIVE，败兴地在FIVE又将舔得ZERO高潮时推开了她。ZERO没忍住随便骂了FOUR两句，又骂得FOUR泪汪汪地诉苦，诉完扭头就把手指插了进来，她胡乱的顶撞引起了ZERO的吼叫，ONE受不住，远远地喊了声FIVE——好，这下连唯一的愉悦都丢了，FIVE口交完立刻就来接吻，ZERO忽然又无法接受FIVE的脸和唇舌，又湿又厚，还是刚胡乱口交过，一蹭上来就渍脏了半张脸和胸肩，拥有不亚于男人性癖的恶心。  
“不要像狗一样乱舔！”  
“呼呼，当ZERO姐姐的败狗，想想就令我饥渴难耐。可惜没把我那些贡品带来，里面可有不少有趣的玩具呢。”  
“FOUR，你的方法不对。神经末梢集中在这个性器官上。如果你实在只会活塞运动，那还是吧ZERO姐姐让给我吧。我可以让ZERO姐姐在你的打桩下高潮。”  
……THREE这家伙。等等，她是不是会操纵人的神经？她想要干什么？！  
“什么是活塞运动！？什么是打桩！？THREE，我告诉你我可是拼尽全力在努力了啊。你这样莫名其妙的怪女人怎么可能在这种事上胜过我！？”FOUR不甘地嘶叫，但悄悄将拇指挪去按住了肿胀的阴核。  
“我不该询问你的意愿。那我直接开始了。”  
THREE的发丝挡住了她弓腰驼背时绝大部分动作，ZERO没来得及辨认，冰凉的东西忽然碰到了她的尾椎。“喂！别把奇怪的东西往里塞！”  
“这不是奇怪的东西ZERO姐姐。你看，剪刀并拢的时候，尖端是圆的，像鸭子的嘴，不像FOUR的指甲。”  
紫发少女自顾自地将并拢的宽厚的剪刀塞进ZERO的后穴，那里早被先前阴蒂和甬道的高潮波及，积满了滑腻的液体。  
“你！”  
“ZERO姐姐最好不要乱动。我只是让你的身体能被我们充分利用起来而已。不然，ZERO姐姐变痴呆，就没意思了。嗯……身体的敏感度，还有潜力。嘿嘿哼、哼哼……”  
该死。THREE这么说，实际上已经没有给自己留任何余地了。  
ZERO咬咬牙关，一股苦涩的麻痹感已经在她喉口悄声晕染，仿佛逐渐长满了杂草，刺痛绒厚，令她愈难发声。THREE的玩具只是在她的肠道里简单地进出搅弄，白发歌姬便逐渐在强烈的脱力感下松软了肩腿。  
但火焰亦被那个异物挑拨得旺盛。肌肉与心脏沉寂了声响，肢体正无声的死去，腐化为其他细胞的养料。清晰的，她仅能感到不同质感的指节进出前后的软嫩肉褶，抚弄绽开唇肉中心的花核。被放大开来的感官鬼使神差地接纳着那些唇舌，与来物放纵地欢歌。  
已经被轮番摩擦得肿痛的乳尖再度燥辣地发热，温热的口腔抿得它们清凉，又兴奋无比地在湿软中轻颤。  
THREE诡异地笑着，耳膜充斥着她的阴森和自己的淫靡，她邀请纯真的怪力歌姬来试用她的杰作。

“你的书根本没有翻。”  
“你还真有余力关注我。”ONE终于离开了那张与她的性格迥然不同的情趣用椅，缓步走到了奄奄不动的白发歌姬旁。  
“只是历史书，没什么好看的。只记录了我们战胜你的，没有记录你先前袭击妹妹们、又全身而退的。”  
“原来在用一些卑鄙的手段啊。但不管你们怎样记录，都是会被我杀掉的。帮你们记录的学者，我也会一个不留地杀掉，”瘫软床上的歌者虚弱地讥笑。“让你们连胜出的战役都无从下笔。”  
她说完又沙哑的冷笑。  
妓院总是被装饰得令客人分不清白天黑夜，这样就能骗他们给更多的钱。ZERO知道现在是白天了——她怪诞的妹妹们，不知什么时候开始吵架。她们兴许是玩闹腻了，歌声撕裂了房屋，砖块砸醒了ZERO，将一片灰沉沉的天挂在她头顶——漂浮着晦暗的厚云。要下雨了。  
“绳子早就被TWO全部掐断了，但你现在没有余力杀掉我了。她们还在外面没走远，想逃跑几乎是不可能的。”  
“所以？你到底想干什么。只是为了把我当成妹妹们泄欲的玩具，就发动长女的权威召集她们？你们是怎么知道我来了这个鬼地方的。”  
“断臂的红瞳白发暴露狂女人，这样的特征在教会都市不难找。居民们现在看见白发女子仍会四散逃跑。况且，她们是在取悦你。”  
“取悦？你把搞得我下体发麻叫做取悦吗？还是说你的耐受比龙族还好，自交几天几夜都不会痛？”ZERO龇牙咧嘴，她说话时义肢撕痛无比。“你才该戴个假发穿内衣被捕。啊还有断臂是吧，我现在就可以帮你砍。这样就算扯平了。”  
ONE沉默良久，沉默地观察ZERO左臂。断口处缝合良好，拆线后的长条疤痕像一枚枚棘刺，在大臂上围绕成圈。看来她用美色骗了一个不大正经的高超医师。“断口这里，有被你这个义肢二次划伤过吧。接口和材质不匹配。”  
……她怎么知道。  
“教会都市独产一种黑檀色的木材，曾用来磨制圣帝的冥棺，所以也叫棺木。”ONE抬动背后腰后的哑黑链条，ZERO辨认出那是同ONE战轮长链一样的材质。“蕴含与歌姬共鸣性极佳的魔力。取一些钉作新义肢的芯，你很快就能习惯它的。”  
“……我印象里你可不是带内疚之心偿还的人，ONE.”  
“所以我才说，你根本不了解我。”  
ONE微微俯身，伸手取下ZERO的义肢，咔声之后，汩汩的水声冒出血肉模糊的伤口。本就脆弱的伤口在新旧的摩擦下已经烂成一团，ZERO抿紧了嘴屏息，红瞳不断缩聚。这番缠扭在床的挣扎后她彻底脱了气劲。  
身后隐约传来皮革摩擦的声音，ZERO睨视ONE，圣堂独有的檀香与酥油气息先凑近，ONE褪去了部分衣物撑在长发歌姬上方，沉默地探手抚摸着她自己的私处。ONE鲜红瞳孔与ZERO相对，她安静地抚摸到自己的身体湿润唤起，才翻过ZERO，缓缓呼出一道长息。  
“我还真没想到。”ZERO以为已经足够了解ONE了。看起来只用道具自己解决的理性歌者，原来也不会放过这样与别人交媾的机会。  
ONE梗了梗喉咙，弓开双腿，小心翼翼地将自己的秘处凑近ZERO腿间。“这是我第一次和别人做。”  
“尸体之间互相取悦不是什么值得荣幸的事，ONE.”ZERO在ONE冰凉的阴蒂触上一瞬间压低了眉宇。ONE抬着ZERO的腿，尽量不触碰上面被挖出的红痕和已经止血的伤口，胸腹紧紧贴着柔软的腿肚，手指撑在两人红嫩的阴唇间。ZERO那里被妹妹们玩得又红又烫，只是在外按压便溢出淫水，ONE摇头，她不知道ZERO此时是否还能体验到任何舒适。  
“你的技术真差啊。要解决的话，不用暴力点的节奏只是白费力气。”ZERO要教训ONE的欲望一瞬强过想杀掉她的欲望，她的嘴硬招致ONE狠狠的按压。ONE憎恶地俯下身，将体重蛮横地压上去，阴核滑腻地缠在一起。ONE越是凑近了凝视ZERO，摩擦愈发粗暴起来。这幅脸庞与自己太相像，灵魂却背道而驰。  
ONE讨厌ZERO，就这样连同自己的样貌一并厌恶了起来。ONE很讨厌镜子，下令移除了圣堂都市所有的镜子，而此刻凝视着ZERO，有如看着一面空洞的水银。  
ONE的动作忽然狠了下去，ZERO波澜不惊，依旧肿胀眼眶盯着她，像个被用到破烂的玩偶。她只是累了，ONE充分理解，但怒火仍在脑海烧旺，不知不觉她已经变换了目的——不需要解决自己的困扰也好，只是这样摩擦下去、撞上去。阴蒂也好，稍硬的内阴唇擦上去也罢，或直接用手指上去掐弄……  
“你知道吗，在妹妹们来之前，你在说梦话。”  
“……呿。”  
“你在喊‘米迦勒’。你失去他了吗？”ONE压低了双眼。她永远在追求更好的一面，所以即使对ZERO，她也不掩饰自己的恻隐之心。  
而ZERO对ONE从没什么可说的，就连对待彼此态度也和ONE截然不同。  
最正直的妹妹，短命的生前生后都充满了可惜与失败，而她却仍对一切拼尽全力，仿佛意识不到自己处在悲剧的中心。和至始至终憎恶着不断制造悲伤的世界的ZERO完全相反。该说不可思议吗。ONE也自花诞生，是与她样貌最相像的妹妹，却彻底与自己对立。ZERO不讨厌这样执着认真的人，偏偏她成了歌姬，进入了自己的剧本。她越努力，越坚信她的信义，便越是最难杀死的敌人。  
真是命运的恶作剧。  
“看样子没有。你还会为活着的存在紧张。呵，你在睡梦中担忧那匹白龙的时候，我还以为我们能互相理解呢。”  
短发歌姬没厘头地酸了眼眶，但ZERO并没有注意到。她也很快恢复了凛然的面目。  
太安静了。ONE没想过自己和ZERO的性爱会是这样。一切寂静都只ZERO对自己的置之不理，是一针一刀刻在血肉上的耻辱，ONE总是对ZERO拼劲了所作所为，通通沦作无为。她至始至终没有战胜过ZERO，只是大张旗鼓的吩人记录，吟诵着讽刺的胜利的歌。  
这个怨念恒生的女人无论如何也不会去在意自己的想法。就算秘密的部位交缠在一起，紧贴着同时高潮，像照着一面安静的镜子，却无法共通，无法说服。  
无法赞同对方，那就置之不理，所以她才会明知故问妹妹们为什么来见她。镜子里的女人和自己天差地别，她理解一切。但真的一丝一毫都没有，为自己设想过一个幸福的结局。  
“……杀了你。”  
颤巍巍的手臂按上被绳索勒红的脖颈，梅露克里斯的守护者狠恶地瞪着背叛者，嘴唇麻木地张合，——杀了你，杀掉你，死吧。  
ZERO像被阳光唤醒的花叶，忽然疯癫地对ONE绽开了微笑。她的脖颈被心爱的妹妹掐按，下身与她潮湿地贴合，鼓动，膨胀，白发女人却断断续续地笑出声。她喜欢听到这样的憎恶，她习惯被任何人憎恨。  
就该是这样。ONE，我们唯有这样。我们不需要高谈阔论，只要不遗余力，杀掉对方就好了。  
我们都会被毁灭殆尽。胜利也好，失败无妨，你就算记录下来，我们也只会被世人视作诅咒，腐朽着颓丧了大地。

“可让我好找啊。”  
幼龙蜷缩在一塌漆黑的墙角，污脏的泥里。它被人类刺伤了，在这里躲到阴影不再能笼罩自己的身躯。  
“哭什么哭。”  
“ZERO……好痛。”   
“你知道你给我找了多大的麻烦吗。你倒还觉得委屈？”  
米海尔的尾尖慌乱盘成蛇一样的团，“我是说ZERO！ZERO你的脖子、你的肚子怎么了？”ZERO更痛的。从自己撑开眼膜的一瞬间她就一直痛苦着。它的主人总在睡梦中痛苦无比，夜里总不止翻来覆去的嘶叫，白日也不得安宁。  
“ONE和TWO揍的。ONE没用全力，但TWO好心来劝架，失手杀死我了。嘛，也多亏她我才能逃出来。”  
ZERO说时挑挑眉。除了ONE，应该没有人知道花的真相，也不知道自己如何才能被杀死……呵，以TWO的性格，ONE的善意隐瞒只会害她崩溃。  
……唏嘘。  
“可那也很痛啊……”  
“这个世界就是让人饱尝痛苦的，笨蛋。”ZERO咧着牙跪下，轻轻抚摸米海尔的龙角。高贵的白龙，她很快就会自愈的。  
“我听士兵说看见了巨鸟在天上飞。你会飞了？”  
“什么！他们才是巨鸟！”米海尔嘟囔到这里忽然来了火气，“我会飞了！我、我想给ZERO找草药，只是这么想着，这么想着，跑的时候，突然就两脚离地、飞起来了！”  
“是吗。那我们要离开这里了。走得越远越好。”  
白发歌姬攀上幼龙的脊背，米海尔张开龙翼，新生的翼膜婉如沾上粘稠羊水的云母石，血淋淋地从背后破开，旋入天空。  
血浆随她的高速扭转死皮一般被剥离，褪去了腥色外壳。龙与骑兵不断升入死气沉沉的天空，要在阴雨降临前离开这座死城。她们腾飞着，如一束穿透天空的不断残落瓣叶的玫瑰，血块散裂，露出它锋锐的茎刺，致命的脊骨与龙牙。

FIN


End file.
